


Sickness

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Adorable Hook Family Moments, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Hook and his mother worry when James Hook is sick. That's when Mrs. Hook forgets something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Mrs. Hook smiled after James and Jasper walked into the living room. ‘’It’s time for lunch.’’ She frowned the minute James swayed. She touched his forehead and gasped. ‘’You have a fever. I’ll carry you to bed.’’

Mrs. Hook saw worry in Jasper’s eyes. ‘’Your younger brother will be fine, Jasper. He should rest.’’ After lifting James, she carried him to his bed. Mrs. Hook placed him under a blanket. She departed and obtained a wet cloth. Frowning again, Mrs. Hook placed it on his forehead. 

*James happens to be my special baby. If my youngest son departs from this world…* Tears began to form in Mrs. Hook’s eyes. She removed the cloth. A smile formed on her face after she touched his forehead. ‘’You feel better, James.’’

Mrs. Hook watched as James smiled. Her eyes were on him as he sat up. They widened the minute he embraced her. She began to blink.

‘’Thanks,’’ James muttered before he released his mother. He saw her smile. His eyes became wide the minute Jasper stepped into the chamber. Confusion caused him to tilt his head to one side.

Jasper winced and swayed at the same time. ‘’Mum?’’ He began to wince another time. ‘’I don’t feel…’’

Mrs. Hook saw Jasper before a sheepish expression formed on her face. She forgot about Jasper.

 

The End


End file.
